Girlfriend for Hire
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a IcelandXReader request for Shunkazamis-Girl.  Sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it! :D


Iceland groaned as he went through website by website trying to find someone, anyone! He needed a date for this Valentines Day! If he didn't get one soon his friends would ridicule him silly!

They had all decided to throw a V-Day party where everyone would have a date, then again…They all cheated, Denmark had Norway and Sweden and Finland were already a package deal.

Iceland sighed again, couldn't believe he was the only one who had to actually go out and find someone who was: Pretty, smart, a good conversationalist, accepting of his gay buddies and had a great sense of humor.

_Well that's wishful thinking. _Iceland thought, grumbling to himself. He scanned through the videos of France's matchmaking service. He really wished he didn't have to resort to this, but his buds and brother had left him without a choice.

He clicked on a video halfheartedly, and a pretty young girl was on the video and he sat up straight now with interest, you were definitely beautiful. Iceland thought, pausing the video, in order to size you up, you had nice hair pretty eye and you looked like an enjoyable character.

Iceland played the video, and listened to you, talk.

"_Hiya! My name is _ _, I'm 18 and I'm in my last year in highschool but winter break is coming up, but anyways,, I love candle lit dinners and action/romance and action/comedy movies. I love traveling and learning new cultures, I love comics and I'm very open minded, I do like to watch, read, and look up pictures of yaoi. So yes I do accept gays and lesbians and such. I think I'm funny with my wordplay humor, but I do love jokes. I like deep intellectual talks that get sentimental. I love to talk, sometimes I talk too much, but I do love listening, I love to read and write. But most of all, I really want someone who will care about me but I do want a decent paced relationship, so please contact me in the links below, and thanks for checking me out! Thanks!" _

Iceland's jaw dropped and he stared at the computer, _she's perfect! _He hurriedly clicked your link and typed a quick message:

_Hey! My name is Iceland, and I would like to meet you, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a V-Day party? You see my friends will rag on me if I don't have a date and even if you don't like me, I would like to at least hire you as a date for a week and afterwards you can find a guy that will probably be way more deserving of you. I can give you $25 dollars a day, so in the end you will be getting $175 dollars to pretend to be my girlfriend for a wee. I will be taking you to my country as well as the country of Denmark, where we'll be spending the last half of the week, and all expenses will be paid for you, so it's basically a free trip as well as a trial to see if we hit it off, so please take my offer into consideration, because you're the only girl who actually fits my basic standards and exceeds them…man that sounds rude…anyways please let me know if you're cool with that, thanks!_

Iceland sent the email and went to go fix himself a snack and something to drink. When he came back there was already a little bubble above the envelope saying that he had a message. He opened it expecting another naggy email about getting a date from Denmark or one of the others but it turned out it was actually from you.

He opened it up and read:

_Hiya there, Iceland, I read your message obviously, lol, but I'm afraid your offer is too good to pass up. I can't wait to meet you, where can I do so?_

Instantly Iceland sent a message back,

_I will send a ticket to you through your address that you provided and you will get it shortly. I can't wait to spend time with you; I will be at the airport to pick you up! Can't wait to see you!_

So with that, he did exactly as he said and then went to bed as a very, very happy camper.

*A Few Days Later*

Iceland stood with a board that had your name on it, and you looked around for the beautiful girl he saw on the clip. You came into the airport looking around, Iceland waved and you smiled and walked off with a spring in your step towards him.

Iceland let his board drop, and then switched it to his other hand so he could shake yours. "Nice to meet you _."

"Same here Iceland." You said with a bright cheery smile.

Iceland grabbed your luggage for you and then took you to his car, and talked to you the entire way.

You found that he was a very enjoyable conversationalist, and that he seemed very much your type.

He took you to his house and you unpacked your stuff and then Iceland took you out to dinner and you both continued talking.

"It hardly seems real that you're 18, and still in high school."

You shrugged with a kind smile, "I take it you mean that I'm a very deep person for someone who is still in high school?"

Iceland blushed lightly and laughed, "You could say it that way, yes."

You laughed as well, "It's all good, I get that kind of thing a lot. Heck I recently turned 18 too."

"Really? That's amazing! Happy belated birthday."

You said, sitting straight with pride, "Thanks! So tell me about your friends so I know what to expect."

Iceland then pulled out a picture from his wallet and pointed to who was who and explained who they were.

Before you both left to Denmark's house, you learned about Iceland's home and Iceland took you out to the movies and even to the ocean where you both went shell hunting and laughed as you rolled around in the sand.

During the time before you had to leave, you felt a deep bond growing, you weren't sure how to tell the other that you felt that way though, so you both tried to ignore it for now, at least until the week was over.

Finally it was the day to leave Iceland and travel to Denmark, so you both packed up and left.

*Hours Later*

"Hey, _?" Iceland whispered kindly as he shook you awake.

You woke up and followed your date and you both gathered your things and met up with Sweden who would be the chauffeur tonight.

"Hey Sweden, this is _." Iceland said introducing you to him, and him to you.

You nodded to him with a kind smile.

The edges of hips lips lifted ever so slightly and he nodded back, "Pl's're to m't y'u."

Sweden took you both to Denmark's house, and you were introduced to everyone.

"Finland, Denmark, Norway, this is my date, _." Iceland finished.

Finland hugged you, "I'm very happy to meet you!"

"Same here, and don't worry, I know all about you guys." You said with a wink.

Everyone laughed in understanding.

Denmark winked back, "You're pretty cute, she's a keeper, she is Icy."

Norway smacked Denmark, "Lay off the winking." He then smiled at you, "Nice to meet you _, I'm Iceland's big brother, as you know."

You nodded and shook his and Denmark's hands.

Then V-Day party went as planned and you all had a great time.

But as the days swiftly left, it was time for you to leave, and it was all too soon for Iceland, for he didn't know how to respond to the sudden change of events, you were boarding the plane for America when he bolted and took your wrist, "_!"

You turned to him, with hope in your eyes, "Yes?"

Iceland blushed and then kissed you, you slowly melted into the kiss and kissed him back just as passionately.

"_...can we stay in contact? I really like you, and I don't want to give this up."

You smiled with happy tears bubbling at your eyes, "Of course, I was wondering when you were going to ask. I really like you too Iceland, and I think even though I'm still in school for now, I really want us to continue but officially got out."

"You've got it _!" He said and kissed you again, and finally let you board your plane, waving as you left.

You blew him a quick kiss before you left his sight.

From then on you both kept in contact and he would visit you one weekend out of every month and was always emailing, calling, texting or snail mailing and you knew he was committed to you. The best part was, you were in love with him. And on the day of your graduation you were met by Iceland and all his friends, which made you extremely happy. And thus, your beginning ends, but your ending had only just begun.


End file.
